Chreon
Chreon is the slash ship between Chris Redfield and Leon Kennedy from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon History Following the events of the Mansion Incident of July 1998, Chris Redfield goes off to Europe in order to fight Umbrella. Two months later, in September, his younger sister, Claire Redfield, goes searching for him in Raccoon City. Along the way, she meets Leon Kennedy, and together they survive the Raccoon City outbreak. It’s during their survival does Leon hear of Chris for the first time. Afterward, Claire ventures off by herself in her continued search for Chris while Leon is found and picked up by the United States Government. During the events of Code: Veronica, Claire is taken to Rockford Island after breaking into the Umbrella Facility in Paris. While there, an outbreak occurs and Claire reaches out to Leon for help. Using his newfound position and resources, Leon looks for Chris and is able to locate him. He goes to tell Claire, but she herself goes missing. Leon offers to help Chris find her, but Chris insists that he get a rescue team ready and have it on standby while Chris searches for Claire himself. Chris and Leon don’t cross paths again until the events of Resident Evil 6, but there are references to the two in the games between. Chris references the Kennedy Report during the events of Resident Evil 5. The Kennedy Report is in reference to the events of Resident Evil 4, which recounts Leon’s mission in Spain. With Claire as a mutual contact, it was only a matter of time before Chris and Leon did met for the first time. Their respective organizations are highly restricted, but when they do finally met, both are able to understand each other’s deep convictions, particularly those related to the eradication of bio-organic weapons. The conversation that followed between the two of them is confidential. However, Ingrid Hunnigan wrote down the details of their meting into a report she sent to Adam Benford, the then U.S. President. Below is an excerpt from that report: “Terra Save member, Claire Redfield, introduced the two and they shook hands firmly, smiling. It looked almost like they were two friends who hadn’t seen each other in 10 years. They didn’t say much and it was a short conversation, but I believe they came to understanding of each other’s hardships in their battles against bioterrorism. I believe this meeting was an important step in breaking down the barrier between the U.S. government and the B.S.A.A.” Resident Evil 6 Leon and his partner, Helena Harper, chase Derek C. Simmons, the National Security Advisor to China and the one responsible for the thermobaric destruction of Raccoon City. Along the way they encounter Chris and his partner, Piers Nivans, who are chasing after Carla Radames, who they believe to be Ada Wong. Leon and Chris get into a brief scuffle, ending with them pointing their weapons at one another, Leon defending who he believes to be Ada, insisting that she is a key witness and that they need her to prove their own innocence. Chris is on edge, arguing otherwise and saying that she is the one who did all this due to the events of Edonia, six months earlier, as well as the current events in China that caused Chris to lose his second team. Chris recognizes him and Leon is able to calm him down briefly before Carla drops a flash grenade, escaping from the four people. Piers pursues her and Chris goes to do the same, but Leon momentarily stops him. He tells Chris that they want the same thing. Understanding that their goals align, Chris agrees to not kill Ada and telling Leon to capture Simmons. Leon tells him that he knows that Chris will do the right thing, meaning that he trusts the latter’s judgement. Helena questions Leon’s decision, but Leon reassures her that they have been in this for a while and that he trusts Chris. Sometime later, Sherry Birkin and her companion Jake Muller are abducted by Neo-Umbrella, this information being relayed to Leon by Ingrid Hunnigan. As he’s 80 miles away from Sherry and Jake, Leon asks Hunnigan if there are any nearby B.S.A.A units. Hunnigan is able to patch him through to Chris who’s flying a jet over Tatchi. When patched in, Chris is immediately demanding where Leon is. Leon tells him Tatchi and Chris yells at him to get “the hell out of there” just as a missile containing the C-Virus hits down, infecting the city. Vendetta Chris’ mission to stop Glenn Arias brought him and the Silver Dagger team to New York City, where he rescues Rebecca Chambers from an outbreak of the same virus from Mexico. Rebecca explains that the mysterious virus contained traits similar to the Plaga parasite used by Los Iluminados, leading Chris to take her in order to meet Leon in Colorado. Chris argues with a drunk and defeated Leon to ask for his help, as Rebecca manages to convince Leon to provide some intel about the Los Iluminados. In the novel, after Rebecca left, Chris tells Leon how difficult the Lianshang incident was, that he wanted to leave the B.S.A.A, and that he had the same feelings that Leon now knows, following the deaths of their comrades. Chris tells him that they can’t leave everything, otherwise their comrades will have died in vain. As survivors of Raccoon City, it’s a fight they inevitably took part of. Leon tells Chris that he killed the President of the United States, an incident that has haunted him ever since. Every time Leon looks at the current president, he always feels uncomfortable. As the new threat outcomes, threatening the lives of New York populace and Rebecca, Leon agrees to join Chris in his mission to bring down Arias. Chris leads his team to New York City, briefing his mission with Leon who calls him “Boss”. As they depart in the city, Chris takes an armored Humvee while Leon calls dibs on the Ducati. The two battle their way to Arias, during the first attack, Damien is killed by a pair of Cerberus. Leon leads the dogs away on his motorcycle as Chris rushes to Arias’ base. Arias unleashes a horde of zombies to deal with Chris but it ended up being a failed attempt. Chris proficiently made use of his marksman and hand-to-hand combat skills, completely annihilating the first horde of the infected before Leon’s crashing arrival by motorcycle down the stairs. They fight side by side before splitting up to pursue the mission and save Rebecca. Later, Chris confronts Arias on the rooftop. They engage in a close quarters battle that involve both a gunfight and hand-to-hand combat. After winning the fight against Arias, Chris made his way back to Rebecca but he was ambushed by Arias’ creature, Diego. Leon appears and saves his life by eventually managing to get the creature’s attention while Chris goes to look for the vaccine to save Rebecca. After they defeat the creature, Chris and Leon meet on the rooftop and agree there’s one last thing left to do. After the successful mission, Chris, Leon, and the team proceed to spread the vaccine around New York. In the osprey, Leon asks Chris how much longer can they keep going on like this. Chris replies with a warm smile that he doesn’t know, he never makes plans that far ahead, echoing Leon’s line from the restaurant in the beginning. It ends with them smiling to each other, relieved to have save the world again. Quotes Resident Evil 6 :Leon – “Chris?” :Chris – “Leon? What are you doing here?” :Leon – “Put your gun down, Chris. She’s a key witness, we need her.” :Chris – “A witness?! She’s the one who did all this!” :Leon – “No, it wasn’t her – it was Simmons, the National Security Advisor.” :Chris – “I lost all my men because of her!” :Leon – “And I lost over 70,000 people, including the President, because of Simmons!” :Chris – “She’s working for Neo-Umbrella. You know what that means?” :Leon – “Yeah, I do.” :Chris – “And you’re still going to protect this woman?” :Leon – “I am.” : — China warehouse, Resident Evil 6. :Chris, while flying an aircraft – “Chris Redfield with the B.S.A.A here.” :FOS – “Hold on, I’m patching you through to Agent Leon Kennedy.” :Chris – “What? Leon?! Leon, where are you?” :Leon – “Chris! We’re just outside of Tachi, why?” :Chris – “Get the hell outta there! … Damn it!” :Leon – “Chris, listen to me. I need you to rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. Agent Sherry Birkin… and Jake Muller. He’s Albert Wesker’s son.” :Chris – “Wesker?!” :Leon – “Chris, he’s got antibodies for the C-Virus.” :Chris – “I got it. On my way.” :Leon – “Good. Thanks.” :Chris – “Leon, wait. There’s something I need to tell you. Ada Wong is dead.” :Leon – “Copy. Sherry and Jake need you. Don’t let them down.” : — Resident Evil 6. Vendetta :Leon – “Careful you don’t scare the locals. Your stealth’s for shit.” :Chris – “It’s a little early to be that deep in the bottle, Leon.” :Leon – “Well, look who it is. The B.S.A.A’s Golden boy and Dr. High Hopes. What the hell do you want?” :Chris – “I got a job. We need your help.” :Leon – “I’m on vacation.” :Chris – “So what? You just gonna sit around here another week and do nothing?” :Leon – “I never make plans that far ahead. Hey, another bottle here.” :Chris – “Cancel that.” :Leon – “Hey, who the hell do you…?” :Chris – “Enough! Alright?” :Leon – “What do you want, Redfield?” :Chris – “What do you want, Leon?” … Cut the shit. :Leon – “Who’s the bad guy here?” :Chris – “Arias. And it’s our mission to bring his ass down!” :Leon – “Your mission, not mine!” :Chris – “Goddamn it, Leon! Did you hear what he said? It’s our lucky day.” :Leon – “Lucky? Are you crazy?” :Chris – “He’s gonna lead us right to our guy. We have leads. Look, man. I need you.” : — Vendetta. Fanon As the series’ two most prominent male heroes, it wasn’t long before Chris and Leon were being shipped together. On AO3, Chreon is the third most written ship within the Resident Evil - All Media Types tag; Leon’s most written and Chris’ third most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Leon/Chris (Gameverse) tag on FanFiction.net :Leon/Chris (Movieverse) tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Gallery Screenshots Resident Evil 6 Chreon1 (RE6).jpg Chreon2 (RE6).jpg Chreon3 (RE6).jpg Chreon4 (RE6).jpg Chreon5 (RE6).jpg Chreon6 (RE6).jpg Chreon7 (RE6).jpg Chreon8 (RE6).jpg Chreon9 (RE6).jpg Chreon10 (RE6).jpg Chreon11 (RE6).jpg Chreon12 (RE6).jpg Vendetta Ven2.jpg ChreonIntro.jpg Chreon 6.jpg VEN.jpg Navigation